Pansy's Observations II: Prefect Patrols
by Ali Cho
Summary: Sequel to "Pansy's Observations" and "Draco's Yule Ball and afterward". Set in 5th year; Pansy spies on Draco and Hermione.
1. Original version

**AUTHOR:** Ali Cho (Hufflepuff)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** A very BIG thank you for all the reviews for the previous stories! I finally got around finishing and posting this. I had little time to do this, so please forgive me for the sloppiness. So basically this is a continuation of "Pansy's Observations" and "Draco's Yule Ball, and afterward". It's best to read those two first, before reading this.

Set in 5th year, in Pansy's POV. Features the 'very secret relationship' mentioned in "Draco's Yule Ball, and afterward". The companion piece to "Pansy's Observations" in Hermione's POV will be posted, hopefully, soon after this.

Once again, this story is cannon-compliant and not AU. Please read and review!

**Pansy's Observations II**

She was doing it again. Spying. She didn't know why she tortured herself like this, and she knew that she shouldn't, but she can't seem to help herself. She knew it would take her nowhere to just watch them almost 24/7, but she wanted to know how _they_ were doing, but witnessing what they do every prefect patrol they had together almost caused her physical pain.

She had hoped their feelings wouldn't grow, but apparently, her hopes were dashed out of the window. After last year, when she noted Draco's queer behaviour around Mudblood Granger, she had taken up spying on the pair. It was 5th year now, and their secret relationship was still going strong. In fact, they had taken it to the next level.

She watched both of them during the day, and saw nothing strange or off-hand about their attitudes toward each other. He would taunt her as per normal, and she would retort as she usually would. But there were little differences here and there. His taunting seemed to be teasing rather than insulting, and his smirk was playful and adoring. He never called her a Mudblood. Not once. Granger's quips were light and joking, and when she said them her eyes would twinkle and reflect nothing but affection for the boy before her.

No one else seemed to have noticed these signs. Perhaps she imagined them, as she was focusing so hard, but she thought that was very unlikely. And even if she _had _imagined it, there was no way she could have imagined or misinterpreted their behaviour when they were alone.

During prefect patrols.

She had secretly duplicated Draco's patrol schedule, so she knew when and how often he had patrols with the Mudblood. To her dismay, almost half his patrols were with her. When she openly whined about it during the prefect meeting, Professors and the Headmaster explained to them, that they wanted to promote House unity, especially among the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. When the Weasel fiercely protested, saying that Draco could harm Not-so-buck-toothed Granger when they were alone, Pansy couldn't help but scoff. The animal's feelings for that bookworm were becoming pathetically obvious. She, on the other hand, was hardly worried about hexing and cursing, on the contrary, she _hoped_ that was the case. No, she was much more worried about – _other_ things. Like snogging, hugging, and whatever it is that dating couples do.

Her worries were justified. She could only spy on them when her shift of patrols were over, which by then it would already be around midnight. She would then sneak out and trail Draco and Hermione on _their_ rounds. On every such patrol, starting ever since the beginning of the year, she had to eye-witness all the lovely-dovely nonsense the two lovebirds secretly did. She never imagined that Draco Malfoy would be able to shower so much romantic affection on another. And he looked more handsome than ever when he did. It made her heart ache terribly, watching them, watching _him_ display his bloody adoration for _her_.

It had begun innocently enough, just hand-holding, the small, occasional kisses on the face, and light, teasing banter. But, by the seventh patrol, they had 'taken it to the next level'. Meaning; they had progressed to serious and passionate snogging, tight embraces, and heart-felt talks of their daily lives and relationship.

One particular night though, changed everything.

**The day went by rather normally…**

Pansy accompanied Malfoy and his two goons to Potions as usual. She never fully understood why Draco allowed Crabbe and Goyle to hang around him. They were the thickest people in their year. Probably the same reason why he allowed her, she supposed. Crabbe's and Goyle's fathers were once fellow Death Eaters of Mr. Malfoy. Malfoy Senior probably told Malfoy Junior to show them respect – well, as much respect a Malfoy can show to a bunch of trolls.

They strutted over to the dungeons and somehow found themselves behind the Golden Trio.

He made to push them apart, but as he did so, he discreetly brushed his arm against Granger's. Her lips twitched, like she was trying to suppress a smile. Pansy glared daggers at her back.

All throughout Potions, he sneaked looks at her. She was busy taking down notes, but once or twice when he caught her eye, they would share a brief smile that the rest of the room seemed to miss.

Pansy sighed. Bloody typical day, it is.

**The night went by **_**not**_** so normally…**

Pansy had trailed them to the fifth floor hallway. They were holding hands and talking, as usual. Suddenly, he backed her to the wall, and slowly started snogging her.

She didn't protest, just relaxed into his arms and let him. Her arms crawled their way up his back, to his neck and hair, and his arms encircled her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Pansy felt sick to her stomach. A sharp, acidic feeling crept to her heart, spreading painfully to her gut. Even after weeks of watching the same thing over and over again, Merlin, that bloody feeling _never_ went away. At least the tears have stopped now.

He finally broke away, and rested his forehead against hers.

He was slightly panting, as was she. He intertwined his fingers behind her neck, and breathed softly into her ear.

"I love you."

The words echoed repeatedly in the deserted hallway.

Hermione gave a small gasp, then gladly met Draco's lips with her own; Pansy gave a small gasp, and choked back the tears.

**OBSERVATION RESULT II:**

There was no hope now. It was serious this time. Pansy took back her words from last year.

He didn't _fancy_ her. _That_ had progressed to so much more. They were in love.

**-THE END-**


	2. Revised version

**AUTHOR:** Ali Cho (Hufflepuff)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey there! I'm truly sorry for the _very_ late update. I am so busy these days. Life when you are 13 is pretty hectic! And the best part is, I'm loving every minute of it. Which brings me to my big news – I am officially turning 13 this week. Hooray!

So I posted this to celebrate.  This piece is not a new chapter, but a revised version of "Pansy's Observations II". I thought the original was really hasty and sloppy, so I wrote another version. Hope you like this one! I know I do. It's almost exactly the same as the original, except that I changed the _**not**_** so normal night**, and the **observation result**.

In this piece, Draco Malfoy is already very much in love, so please don't think his actions are _too_ OOC. (They still are, though. I try to keep them all in character, though I don't succeed very well.)

Also, by the time of the _**not **_**so normal night**, it's near the end of the year, so they (Draco and Hermione) are already quite comfortable with each other.

I'll work on the companion piece for "Pansy's Observations" in Hermione's POV as soon as I can. It might take a while, but rest assured it will be posted!

Alright, now that I've said all that needs to be said, on with the story! Please read and review!

**Pansy's Observations II**

She was doing it again. Spying. She didn't know why she tortured herself like this, and she knew that she shouldn't, but she can't seem to help herself. She knew it would take her nowhere to just watch them almost 24/7, but she wanted to know how _they_ were doing, but witnessing what they do every prefect patrol they had together almost caused her physical pain.

She had hoped their feelings wouldn't grow, but apparently, her hopes were dashed out of the window. After last year, when she noted Draco's queer behaviour around Mudblood Granger, she had taken up spying on the pair. It was 5th year now, and their secret relationship was still going strong. In fact, they had taken it to the next level.

She watched both of them during the day, and saw nothing strange or off-hand about their attitudes toward each other. He would taunt her as per normal, and she would retort as she usually would. But there were little differences here and there. His taunting seemed to be teasing rather than insulting, and his smirk was playful and adoring. He never called her a Mudblood. Not once. Granger's quips were light and joking, and when she said them her eyes would twinkle and reflect nothing but affection for the boy before her.

No one else seemed to have noticed these signs. Perhaps she imagined them, as she was focusing so hard, but she thought that was very unlikely. And even if she _had _imagined it, there was no way she could have imagined or misinterpreted their behaviour when they were alone.

During prefect patrols.

She had secretly duplicated Draco's patrol schedule, so she knew when and how often he had patrols with the Mudblood. To her dismay, almost half his patrols were with her. When she openly whined about it during the prefect meeting, Professors and the Headmaster explained to them, that they wanted to promote House unity, especially among the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. When the Weasel fiercely protested, saying that Draco could harm Not-so-buck-toothed Granger when they were alone, Pansy couldn't help but scoff. The animal's feelings for that bookworm were becoming pathetically obvious. She, on the other hand, was hardly worried about hexing and cursing, on the contrary, she _hoped_ that was the case. No, she was much more worried about – _other_ things. Like snogging, hugging, and whatever it is that dating couples do.

Her worries were justified. She could only spy on them when her shift of patrols were over, which by then it would already be around midnight. She would then sneak out and trail Draco and Hermione on _their_ rounds. On every such patrol, starting ever since the beginning of the year, she had to eye-witness all the lovely-dovely nonsense the two lovebirds secretly did. She never imagined that Draco Malfoy would be able to shower so much romantic affection on another. And he looked more handsome than ever when he did. It made her heart ache terribly, watching them, watching _him_ display his bloody adoration for _her_.

It had begun innocently enough, just hand-holding, the small, occasional kisses on the face, and light, teasing banter. But, by the seventh patrol, they had 'taken it to the next level'. Meaning; they had progressed to serious and passionate snogging, tight embraces, and heart-felt talks of their daily lives and relationship.

One particular night though, changed everything.

**The day went by rather normally…**

Pansy accompanied Malfoy and his two goons to Potions as usual. She never fully understood why Draco allowed Crabbe and Goyle to hang around him. They were the thickest people in their year. Probably the same reason why he allowed her, she supposed. Crabbe's and Goyle's fathers were once fellow Death Eaters of Mr. Malfoy. Malfoy Senior probably told Malfoy Junior to show them respect – well, as much respect a Malfoy can show to a bunch of trolls.

They strutted over to the dungeons and somehow found themselves behind the Golden Trio.

He made to push them apart, but as he did so, he discreetly brushed his arm against Granger's. Her lips twitched, like she was trying to suppress a smile. Pansy glared daggers at her back.

All throughout Potions, he sneaked looks at her. She was busy taking down notes, but once or twice when he caught her eye, they would share a brief smile that the rest of the room seemed to miss.

Pansy sighed. Bloody typical day, it is.

**The night went by **_**not**_** so normally…**

Pansy had trailed them to the fifth floor hallway. They were holding hands and talking, as usual. Suddenly, he backed her to the wall, and slowly started snogging her.

She didn't protest, just relaxed into his arms and let him. This was usual. Her arms crawled their way up his back, to his neck and hair, and his arms encircled her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Pansy felt sick to her stomach. A sharp, acidic feeling crept to her heart, spreading painfully to her gut. Even after weeks of watching the same thing over and over again, Merlin, that bloody feeling _never_ went away. At least the tears have stopped now.

For some reason, Pansy felt inclined to pay _very_ close attention to them tonight. Tonight would be special, she could feel it. She was not the brightest star in the ruddy sky, (that would be Granger, the Almighty Bookworm) but she knew romance. Practically an expert at it. She always knew when something wonderfully lovely-dovely would happen, and loved sticking around to watch. That little sixth-sense and that tendency of hers always drove Draco crazy. Tonight, though, it was about him. The little sixth-sense was tingling because of him. And she would detest the only romantic event she witnessed - starring him. Oh, the sodding irony.

He finally broke away, and rested his forehead against hers. He suddenly pulled away, and gazed deep into her eyes, all while removing something small and shiny from his robes. He held the object up in view. Pansy had to stifle a gasp.

She knew what it was – a promise ring. A very, very old Pureblood tradition, a promise ring was - in basic muggle terms – an engagement ring. Whoever presents the promise ring to another, is basically promising themselves to the recipient. The ring itself is an ornate silver band, with an expensive gem of choice on it. Depending on who was presenting it, the family crest would be engraved on the back of the jewel, representing that the promise would be kept on the honour of the family name.

It was rumoured in the Pureblood circle that the traditional Malfoy promise ring sported the extremely rare star-sapphire. She could now see that it was true. Pansy always dreamed that Draco will one day give it to her. Now, that dream was dashed to nothing. At the back of her mind, she vaguely wondered how Draco could cover the fact that the ring was gone from his father. It was a prized family heirloom; Lucius would have to notice sooner or later. Draco probably made a replica, she decided, to fool his father.

From the look of dawning wonder on Granger's face, she knew what Draco was holding, too.

"Looks like I don't have to explain. How would you know about an ancient Pureblood tradition?" he inquired, correctly reading the look on her face, and amused.

"I read about it in _Historical Purebloods_, a book I found in the library."

"Of course." He chuckled. Then he was serious again.

"At our current positions in the upcoming war, it's quite impossible, but I still want to promise you this." He took a deep breath, and continued. "And I don't know how, but I'll keep it. I'm a man of my word." He cracked a small smile.

"We'll continue being together, somehow. We'll continue being together, even when the war starts and goes on. We'll still be together, when it ends, and after. Alright?"

That was perhaps the sweetest and most heartfelt thing Draco had ever said. Pansy could feel her own eyes tearing up, half because she was caught up in the romantic moment, half because her own heart was being ripped to shreds.

"I know that you are not particularly fond of expensive jewellery" - he chuckled again – "but wear this. Please. For me."

Granger's were tearing up too, by this point. She nodded, but added, "I won't wear it on my finger. I'll wear it on a chain around my neck, and only when you fulfil your promise, I will put it where it should be."

"Fine by me, Granger. As long as you wear it. My typical little Gryffindor." He laughed.

Then she pulled him down for the most passionate, intimidate lip-lock they ever had. So many feelings and emotions passed between them, it was almost overwhelming. When they finally came up for air, he was slightly panting - as was she. He intertwined his fingers behind her neck, and breathed softly into her ear.

"I love you."

The words echoed repeatedly in the deserted hallway.

Hermione simply smiled, closed her eyes, rested her head on the wall behind her, and, fingering the ring, repeated his words.

"I love you."

**OBSERVATION RESULT II:**

There was no hope now. It was serious this time. Pansy took back her words from last year.

He didn't _fancy_ her. _That_ had progressed to so much more. They were in love. And they were, somehow, as mad as it seems, promised to each other.

And they had her blessing.

Under such circumstances, just how that promise will be kept, no one knows.

But a promise is a promise; _that_ everyone _does_ know.

**-THE END-**


End file.
